Maybe
by Drarry-Obsession
Summary: Draco wakes wondering if maybe... just maybe


**_Chapter One of Maybe. (Was Originally a One Shot/Drabble piece but I've developed it into a chaptered story) _**

**_I hope you like this, please review and tell me what you think. _**

**_All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling._**

**_This chapter contains SMUT._**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes, but quickly closed them as the sun poured down brightly. Its bright intensity was strong and Draco chuckled as he felt the hot air of his lover coming down strong on his back. He rolled over to see a pair of bright green eyes blaring down at his shimmering silver.<p>

''Morning'' said Harry, his throat was dry and tickly and it made him sound like he had had a late night. Which he had…

''Morning'' drawled Draco. He pouted his pink lips and pressed them on to Harry's, who replied with eager intensity.

''Last night was amazing'' purred Harry, finally pulling away.

''What can I say'' said Draco stretching in his lover's arms ''I am amazing'' he finished with a giggle. Harry giggled as well, his smile was wide. In Draco's eyes he was an amazing beauty, Harry was everything that Draco wanted and more. He couldn't believe his luck sometimes...

''That you are, Mr. Draco Potter'' At this Draco leapt up causing Harry to fall back, Draco straddled Harry and in this very intimate position he felt him wake up.

''I. Am. Not. Mr. Draco. Potter. For. Another. Week'' Draco punctuated each word for definition, he tried to seem threatening but it was impossible when Harry just gave his adorable grin. At this Draco just pulled a pillow and pounded Harry with it.

''Ok. OK. I'm sorry'' He managed to say between each hit. ''I wish it wasn't a week away, can't we just elope?''

''I'm afraid not my dear, for you see I have spent months planning this wedding and whether you like it or not you are going to go through with it''

''Even if I decide I'm straight?'' he said jokingly. But Draco didn't see the funny side; he crossed his arms and gave Harry a stern look. Harry just laughed and flipped Draco on to his back, this time the positions were swapped.

''What are you doing you baboon?'' screamed Draco.

Harry didn't answer, he leant down and softly kissed Draco on his lips, his neck, his chest… between each kissed his voice purred as he said.

''You're the only one for me'' he went to go down further, saying as he went ''Women... and any other men in the world don't hold my interest. Compared to you they're just.. well they're just that!''

Draco didn't allow Harry to go any further down, he sat up and pulled him in kissing him in the way that only a lover would do. He ran his hands down Harry's bare chest, his fingers running over his belly until he reached his unmentionables.

''Draco'' purred Harry, he joined Draco down below. With each movement, each fumble; each 'accidental slip' drove the two lovers into unquestionable ecstasy.

The broke away their kiss to look into each other's eyes as each fist pump brought them closer to heaven, Draco allowed his eyes to bore in Harry's. The green and silver were in close proximity.

With the final jump the two men allowed their feelings to come out as sound. When they calmed down from their high, when their breathing became stable. Harry kissed Draco forcefully on the lips.

''Why are you so fucking amazing?'' said Harry, it wasn't a question but a statement.

''Because you make me so'' replied Draco anyway, his hands stroking Harry's face. ''Because I love you so much, that I'm giving up the Malfoy name for you''

''Ah'' breathed Harry ''that explains why your father detests me so much''

The two men laughed before leaning into one another again to kiss each other, this time it was softer but the meaning was still there.

* * *

><p><em>Draco opened his eyes, but quickly closed them as the sun poured down brightly. Its bright intensity was strong and Draco chuckled as the dream he had swam around in his mind. He rolled over to find his bed empty; he stretched his arm out willing for his old lover to come back.<em>

_Maybe if he had just said yes, **maybe**..._


End file.
